


Life Debts and Soulmates

by Snaperipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Life Debt, Love Potion/Spell, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper
Summary: Hermione on a tip from Professor Snape catches Ginny about to brew Amortentia. Someone isn't happy with the change in Hermione and Harry's relationship, what is a witch to do to make sure no one can ever take her man?





	Life Debts and Soulmates

Life Debts and Soul Mates

The redhead looked frantic as she hurriedly chopped up the ingredients for the potion that she was creating. She frequently referred to the aged parchment on the table beside the cauldron, afraid of missing a step and rendering the potion useless if not fatal. After all, it wouldn’t do to kill “The Boy Who Lived Again”

While she was so caught up in the preparation of the potion, she missed the woman that was standing in the doorway to the brewing room, watching and waiting for the redhead to take a moment to breathe before speaking.  
“I smell broom polish, treacle tart and sunshine, I also smell parchment, old books, and sandalwood. What do you smell Ginny?”

“Merlin’s Harry Balls! Ginny shrieked upon being interrupted with her brewing. Turning to the woman who had interrupted her before she could begin adding the ingredients, she tried to look innocent. “Hi Mione, what brings you down here today? I thought that you were out getting more supplies for Snape’s recovery?”  
“Professor Snape Ginny,” said Hermione dryly as if by rote.   
Looking flabbergasted at the witch, Ginny could only gape and wonder what she was going to do. 

While she watched the witch try and come up with a plausible reason for being in the brewing room at Grimmauld Place in the first place and about to brew the potion that she had set up for, Hermione walked around the perimeter of the room and reflected on the fact that she had never really liked Ginevra Weasley. She was a silly little fangirl that went after every older boy that she could in school waiting until she could ensnare Harry Potter. Hermione wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Was there a particular reason you were going to brew this potion Ginny?” asked Hermione quietly.

“I just wanted to see if I could Hermione,” Said Ginny anxiously. You proved that you could brew Polyjuice potion as a second year. If my sixth year hadn’t been so rudely interrupted, this was on Slughorn’s agenda to brew. I also figured that you would need several additional potions for Professor Snape and thought that I could help.”

 

“You thought that wasting the ingredients for Amortentia was a good idea when you will be returning to Hogwarts to finish your education and more than likely work with Professor Slughorn again. And did you honestly think that Professor Snape would accept potions from just anyone? He doesn’t even accept them from your mother.”

Looking a bit more annoyed than innocent at this point Ginny replied.” Well not everyone can be as perfect as you Hermione, for someone who didn’t like having you in his class for the last six years; he sure is pretty chummy with you now. He wouldn’t even know the difference in who brewed his potions if you didn’t tell him.”

Looking a bit gobsmacked, it took Hermione a minute to regain her composure, before replying right back. “You’re right Ginny, I have gotten pretty chummy with Potion Master Professor Snape, who has been my professor for the last six years and he wouldn’t have noticed the difference in potions at all….but that is beside the point, with he and I being so chummy he decided to let me in on some secrets that he has overheard.”

“Oh and what has the great dungeon bat overheard that he decided to share with the school swat?” asked Ginny in a patronizing voice.

Smiling slightly at the insult Hermione turned and walked over to the table holding the caldron and said just as patronizingly. “The Dungeon Bat overheard the Harpy and her daughter talking about giving one Harry Potter a love potion, after witnessing him kissing me. And while I am a bit put out that we were spied upon, I am a bit more upset that you thought that you could ensnare Harry that way.”

Surprise filtered across Ginny’s face, followed quickly by anger, and just as quickly Hermione’s wand shot into her hand that was behind her back.

“Harry is mine Hermione, he was always meant to be mine and always will be mine, and just as soon I get him to realize this, I’ll have him use one of the life debts that you owe him to banish you from his side forever.” Said Ginny, her blue eyes flashing.

Noticing that Ginny’s wand was now behind her, Hermione grabbed it up and held it tightly less Ginny attempt to summon it, and turned to the seething witch.

Cocking her head to the side and looking closely at the slightly deranged and spoiled chit in front of her, she decided to jump on the crazy train that Ginny was riding.

“Life debts Ginny, that is how you are going to get rid of me? Hmm, I don’t quite think that it will work in this instance on me; however, that does remind me of something. I seem to now recall that you owe me a life debt.”  
“Me owe you? Why the hell would I owe you a life debt?”

Chuckling and smiling at the clueless girl in front of her, Hermione responded. “The Chamber of Secrets Ginny.”  
“But Harry saved me, I would only owe him a life debt, not you. And once we are married that would be voided as you can’t owe your spouse a life debt.”

 

Smirking now and looking more like Snape with her arched eyebrow she replied. “Harry and your brother wouldn’t have had a clue where to find you if I hadn’t done the research. It was my research that told him it was a Basilisk and my research that pointed him to the pipes. So now I will use the life debt that you owe me. You will stay away from Harry Potter and any of his romantic interests as well as his progeny in any romantic way as long as you live.”  
A silver ribbon wrapped around Ginny as those final words were spoken,  
“No, you can’t do that Hermione, he is mine and once I get rid of you, he will see that we are meant to be and come back to me once and for all.”

“Listen Bitch, if I go, he goes!” Hermione replied, holding up her hand where golden runes wrapped around her wrist. “We are Soul Mates; there is no getting rid of me.”


End file.
